


The Perfect Doll

by PendragonQueen09



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, Nausea, Nonconsensual kissing, Toxic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendragonQueen09/pseuds/PendragonQueen09
Summary: A really short work based off of CrowsAce's "Perfect Home" series !
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 25





	The Perfect Doll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrowsAce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Perfect Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519686) by [CrowsAce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce). 



> I think I put enough warnings in tags but if not feel free to tell me!!   
> I feel like there's a lot of questions Roman would like to ask Remus if he weren't completely out of the right headspace for them- and there's a lot of guilt tripping and bribery I think Roman could do, but I think if he caved to that/managed to really do any of that he'd end up with Stockholm syndrome but it is very interesting to me and I! Yeah pff anyway this is one of those questions

"Would you prefer me if I was a doll?"

Roman sounded so lost, so perfectly broken. A smile stretched the corners of Remus' lips in the facsimile of a smile. He moved a hand, gently scratching and ruffling the hair on his little brother's head. He was so innocent, so sweet and pure, and it made Remus want to  _ destroy _ him.

He hummed thoughtfully, deciding to humor his stupid brother's fantasy for the moment. "I think you would make a very pretty doll," he responded, not answering the question, and Roman's struggle to decide whether to ask again and risk punishment or stay quiet was  _ delicious. _

"But would you prefer me, like that?" He finally said, voice meek and quiet and somewhere in between a question and silence. Remus grinned broadly, and Roman flinched from that alone.

"No," Remus replied, and a slight tension in Roman's shoulders fell away. He was always so eager to please, it was beautiful. Remus could have just left it at that, let Roman wonder, but he was in a strangely good mood today. "I like you crying too much to love you more as a doll."

Again Roman stiffened, tensing where Remus' arm layer wrapped around his shoulders. He began moving his thumb  _ soothingly _ where it lay.

"I love when I hurt you," he continued joyfully. "I love your cries of pain, and I love it when you pretend to hate me- even though we both know you don't, isn't that right?" He squeezed, and Roman gasped shakily.

"Yes, I love you, Remus," he answered obediently. Remus nodded.

"I know," he said, returning to rubbing his thumb up and down his brother's arm, and Roman relaxed again. "I love you, too. I love you just like this. I'd love you broken, too, but I don't want someone else to break you." He frowned, but it was gone in an instant. It still had Roman shuddering a little. "One day you'll be my little doll," he explained, "happy and submissive to do whatever I want with, and I can't wait for that, Roman. I can't  _ wait _ to break you past the point of repair. But I don't want that until I see all that you have to give me, and I know you still have  _ so much _ to give me-  _ so much _ that I can take." 

Remus moved his arms so his hands cupped Roman's hollow cheeks, turning the other's face towards him. His skin was so pale now, sickly and freckled. His eyes were deep and dark, not shining like they used to. Remus used to love how his brother's eyes shone with excitement at the tiniest,  _ stupidest _ things, but he liked this better- knowing that he did this to him. "I love you," he said, and they broke a little more.

"I love you too, Remus," Roman repeated back faithfully, and the words meant nothing in his eyes. They stayed open as Remus claimed him in a kiss, wholly blank while his brother violated him once more.

_ It would be better to be a doll _ , Roman thought.

Dolls didn't feel the nausea and disgust that crawled and boiled inside of his stomach every time Remus touched him.

Dolls didn't feel.

A part of him wished he was already shattered, so he could  _ want _ to be a doll, just to make Remus happy. Another part of him wanted to cling to that disgust, to that hatred that showed he wasn't beyond saving- but that voice was so small now.

He'd let it go someday, and he'd finally stop suffering. He'd finally be  _ happy  _ under Remus' control.

Roman's eyes slipped shut, and he exhaled a shaky breath against his brother's putrid lips.

Until then, he would cling with all of his might to the thing he used to be.


End file.
